


If You Knew Then

by Esperata



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Oblivious Bruce Banner, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Some of the Avengers had suspected but none truly knew until Ross’ visit. Not even Bruce.





	If You Knew Then

General Ross had come to see Captain America over Bucky’s return to America from Wakanda’s jurisdiction yet the whole crew gathered as a show of solidarity. Steve stood alone at the end of the room to greet him while the others formed a symbolic gauntlet for the Secretary of State.

Thor though stationed himself deliberately beside Banner – just slightly forward of the scientist in what was clearly a defensive posture. Bruce obviously welcomed the physical presence as he kept himself pressed close, arm to arm, the entire time Ross was there.

When the General finally left, casting only a brief glance their way, Thor turned immediately.

“Are you alright?” His hand fluttered across Bruce’s face before settling on a shoulder.

“Yeah,” Bruce sighed and dropped his head tiredly against Thor’s chest. “Thanks.”

Across the room from them, Tony coughed pointedly.

“So…” He glanced round at the other Avengers before realising he’d volunteered himself to be the one to ask. “How long have you two been…?”

Thor and Bruce both turned and spoke simultaneously.

“We aren’t.”  
“Since Sakaar.”

Numerous eyebrows round the room rose at this contradictory answer but neither of them noticed as they once again focused on each other.

“What?” Bruce blurted.

Thor frowned in confusion.

“My apologies. Did you wish for us to remain secret?”

“Secret?” Bruce grasped Thor’s arm and turned him to give them a semblance more privacy. As it was he suspected Clint would already have turned his hearing aid up.

“There is no ‘us’,” he reminded Thor with frustration. “Why would you… We haven’t even kissed!” he hissed.

“We kissed aboard the orgy ship.”

Clint almost choked.

“Orgy ship!?!”

Bruce glanced over in clear annoyance and a tinge of green flashed across his face. Natasha promptly took control of the situation and clapped decisively.

“Let’s give these two a moment guys.” She gestured everyone out of the room.

As people began filling out, Bruce pulled Thor further away. He tried to ignore Clint’s whining, “But it was just getting good!”

Taking a calming breath he refocused on Thor. The god was waiting patiently for him to continue.

“That was turbulence,” Bruce said, running a shaky hand through his hair. “It was…” He stopped.

In truth it had been amazing, for all it was brief and uncoordinated, but he’d been sternly telling himself ever since that it had been an accident.

“If that wasn’t an accident, why haven’t we kissed since?” he demanded.

“I admit that occasion was unplanned,” Thor conceded. “But I had thought we both enjoyed it.”

“Of course I enjoyed it! I kissed a god. Why wouldn’t you think I’d want to do it again?”

“I believed you wished to take things slowly.”

“I didn’t even know there was a thing!” Bruce had to take another deep breath as he felt his stress level rising.

Thor spoke softly.

“I was grateful my shows of affection were being accepted. I feared an open declaration or sudden move on my part might frighten you off.”

Bruce’s heart rate calmed at the admission of care and he studied the cautious face looking at him, recalling all the kindnesses Thor had shown him since their return to Earth.

“Thor, I cherished every sign of affection you gave my way. I thought I was imagining it though. That you were embarrassed or-”

“Never.” Thor smiled and stroked his fingers over the rough cheek in front of him.

Bruce smiled back and leaned into the tender touch.

“So,” he finally pulled back to look up at Thor. “Our first kiss was Sakaar huh?”

“Indeed. I confess I have very much wanted to experience it again.

Bruce wound his arms about him and shifted himself closer.

“How about we do it properly this time?” he suggested.

“And I do believe we have much lost time to make up for,” Thor murmured before stopping any further words by sealing Bruce’s lips with his own.


End file.
